This invention relates generally to loading individual cartridges or shells into a magazine clip of the type used with automatic weapons, particularly automatic and semiautomatic pistols.
The known method for loading cartridges into a magazine clip is by manually inserting each shell into the open end of the clip by depressing the slug end of the cartridge with the heel or rim end of the next shell so that entry of each of the shells follows in generally reverse motion to that which the shell will ultimately take as it leaves the magazine clip and enters the firing chamber of the pistol.
Such a procedure requires two hands for so loading the magazine clip, a decided disadvantage to those who are capable of firing a pistol once it is loaded, but who are disabled and can only use one hand for this operation.
In accordance with the present invention for loading cartridges into a conventional magazine clip, a tray is provided with cavities or receptacles for holding each of the individual cartridges to be loaded in side by side relationship. Each cavity includes means for centering the cartridges in each of the cavities, and nevertheless provides sufficient clearance on either side of the cartridge to allow the clip to be forcibly pushed downwardly against the cartridge in the cavity at a slight angle to the orientation of the cavity, that is not normally to the tray but rather at approximately a 70-degree angle thereto. The magazine clip is then used to apply pressure from the heel of the follower provided in the magazine clip or a cartridge that has already been loaded to push the cartridge to be loaded from the tray against the rear of its associated cavity, and to thereby move the follower or the cartridges already in the clip further into the clip to allow space for the cartridge to be loaded to enter the clip itself.
The tray defining the side-by-side cavities for each of the cartridges to be loaded preferably is of elongated rectangular configuration perpendicular to the axes of the various cavities, and preferably includes a non-slip surface on the back surface plus counter sunk openings receive fasteners for securing the tray to the countertop or the like. This later configuration is especially convenient in the environment of a firing range or the like.
It is nevertheless a feature of the present invention that a tray constructed in accordance with the above-described parameters can be conveniently carried about by a disabled marksman who will be able then to load cartridges into his semi-automatic weapon magazine clip using only one hand.